The Evil Queen and the Savior
by Ahc
Summary: Following the finale. The Evil queen meets the Savior. Rated M
Regina stares at herself in the mirror. Her eyes are tired and dull and she sees a few new wrinkles. The events of the last few days have been more than she can take and tears begin to roll down her face. She feels a sharp pain in her stomach and realizes they are hunger pangs mixed with jealousy that pirate is here and she is alone. They had stopped on the way back from New York but she ended up just pushing food around her plate was unable to muster up an appetite. She decides she is too nauseated and feels the weakness in her legs as she pulls herself into bed and strips off her clothes too exhausted to find her pajamas. She lies down and closes her eyes and replays the last few days. Although see feels lighter having vanquished the Evil Queen, Regina sees grief, regret, and confusion flash under her eye lids she drifts off with tears dripping off her nose.

Emma felt the exhaustion in her back and kneaded the soreness in her neck while checking in on sleeping Henry looking so innocent like he used to when he was a little boy. Hook missed his Rum and had headed out to the Rabbit Hole announcing he "needed to blow off some steam love, " so she taken and shower trying to block out the events of the last few days and her guilt over Regina losing Robin. She had promised Regina a happy ending and taken that away from her with her selfish actions to save Hook. She was so grateful Hook was alright, but honestly would have rather been the one to feel pain than have to see the hurt in Regina's eyes. Emma's eyes blurred and she realized she had been standing there spaced out thinking about Regina and as she turns to walk to her bedroom her eyes widen as she sees a purple cloud and the Evil grin on the Queen standing in front of her. Her reflexes are dulled by her surprise and as she lifts her hand to shield herself with magic she feels her stomach drop as she is transported as something comes down hard on the back of her head.

Emma wakes up and feels the terrible throbbing in the back of her head and as she pushes back trying to move she feels the pain intensify as she realizes she is on her back. She doesn't know if there is something wrong with her eyes because it is so dark. She attempts her magic and fails and realizes she is tied down and there is something binding her arms. She can't move her legs freely and flails as she pulls and realizes her eyes are not damaged there is something covering them as she feels her eyelashes move across the cloth in front of them. She hears clicking across a hard floor and smells the familiar musty smell of Regina's vault. Then she hears the low growl of the Evil Queen.

"Regina!" Emma screams. Emma doesn't know what to call the dark woman she can hear circling her while she lies on her back face up on what feels like a hard mattress. She watched Regina squeeze the Evil Queens heart and end her and does not understand how this is happening. "Regina is not here," the Queen purrs in her deep low voice. "Remember Savior she choose this and this weak pathetic version was too blinded by goodness to see the spell I used before she tried to end me.' "I told the Dragon Regina never should have let me come out to play as I stole his heart and ended him."

Emma who has been holding her breath, struggles and thrashes on the bed and screams "What do you want from me"? Emma can hear the Cheshire grin on the Queens face as she growls too loudly "I want to know what the hell made her want to destroy me!" "And I plan to take my time finding out Savior." Emma feels a finger slowly trace down her arm from her shoulder down to her wrist and shivers getting goosebumps as Emma realizes the Queen has used the cuff on her so can't use her magic. The Queen's evil laughs echoes and she says in a deep sultry voice "are we cold Savior or is it something else?" Emma again flails on the bed, "God damn it let me up and we so we can talk!" I am going to do the talking Savior and Emma feels something bind her mouth and she tries to speak and gets choked as cloth pules tightly at her lips. Emma struggles and grunts while the Queen continues her evil cackle.

The Queen stops and is silent as she has another vi-son of events flash across her mind. She has been getting bits and pieces of what must be memories and they are the darkest versions of the recent incidents. She knows she was with Robin and that the Savior is the reason the man she loved is dead and feels the bile rise in her throat as she replays Daniels and Robin's death in her mind. She knows the savior is the child of Snow White and anger burns inside of her. She is enraged at the thought of Regina befriending Snow who had ruined her life and sharing a son with this blonde bitch. Then another vision flashes before her and she sees herself admiring an apple saying, "how do I get the Savior to taste my forbidden fruit?" The Queen shakes her head to refocus and the vision has given her an idea of how to find out why Regina wanted her out.

Emma feels the Queens magic around her and had been listening in the silence as the Queen was lost in her vi-son. Emma had long ago figured out that she had always been able to feel Regina's magic since the time she touched her arm while trying to open the first portal. She had never spoken to Regina about it but something magically binded Emma and Regina's powers and the more they used it the more tied to Henry's other mother she felt. She used to always sideways glance at Regina for guidance or reassurance before casting a spell and now could just feel her and what she should do as they blasted through the door using their magic to flee the Underworld. She is pulled from her thought as she feels the dark energy pouring off the Queen inching closer until she knows the Queen is standing over her at the foot of the bed.

Emma feels magic remove her shirt and feels the cold damp air hit her stomach. She grunts and struggles again against her restraints and feels a finger land on her chin and trace down her throat to the middle of her chest then slides sideways across the top of her covered breast. Emma shivers and clenches her teeth and chokes while the cloth binds tighter in her mouth the more she struggles. Emma's heart is racing and she she begins panting the more she fights. The Queen purrs, "you seem so bothered Ms. Swan." Emma continues to fight and the Queen watches with amusement until Emma's shoulders start to fall and her breathing slows. Then Emma feels her tight jeans whooshed away and feels more cold air hit her thighs and she jerks while her legs light up with more goosebumps. Emma feels the sensation of the back of a hand being drug across her right inner thigh down to the inside of her knee and calf and kicks trying to pull away from the Queen.

"I do wonder what Regina finds so endearing about you as you seem like you were brought up as no more than a peasant." "You will cooperate and help me destroy your wretched mother as well as Regina to take this realm then the Enchanted forest as I have seen how powerful our combined magic can be." Emma feels like someone has punched her in the gut at the thought of the Evil Queen going after her family. She doesn't know if any part of this woman is Regina or if she is complete darkness. Emma remembers the cold empty feelings she had while her body betrayed her mind while she was the Dark One and fear runs through her. She struggles again until she wears herself out and feels the skin on her arms and legs burning from the restraints. She coughs and chokes until she feels the cloth being removed from her mouth and water being poured down her throat. Emma gags as too much water is forced down and she chokes as it slides down her chest which drenches her bra and makes her even more cold. She hears the cadence on the floor as the Queen moves around the room. Emma is grateful that she can again breathe and remains quiet as she does not want to agitate the Evil Queen until she can get this cuff off and fight back.

Emma hears her quickly come towards the bed and feels the mattress sink as the weight of the Queen lands beside her ribs. "Regina?" "I have said she is not here savior or are you are clearly too simple minded to call me your majesty" the Queen says sternly. Emma smirks and her stupid grin immediately enrages the Queen and she forcefully kisses the Savior. This was not the first time the Queen would use her sexuality to get what she wants. Emma pulls pulls her head to the side as it is painful and fights as the Queen grabs her restraints and holds her down assaulting the her wrists until she slides her tongue into the blonde's mouth and feels her jack go slack. Emma's body betrays her and she opens her mouth. She can feel the Queen's tongue slide against hers and she brings her soft red lips into the saviors bottom lip and sucks and pulls away. Emma feels a piercing smack across the right side of her face and she squeezes her eyes shut under the blindfold shocked with the intensity of the pain across her cheek. "So you were kissing me back you little slut." "I knew it there is something going on here." Emma pleads, "No Regina and I are just friends." The Queen chuckles as she sees a small dark spot on the blonde's red panties that shockingly match her bra.

"I think it is you that has made her weak and ashamed of the most exciting parts of herself to play house in this dreary village do-gooding like an idiot. And I know it is you we followed to the Underworld to save the vulgar pirate that caused another heartbreak. It was you and your mother's idea to murder me was it not?"The Queen slides the blonde's bra off to the side and takes her nipple into her mouth and bites down hard. Emma cries out, "Regina! No!" as the Queen bites down even harder and says "I will not tell you again...you will address me as Your Majesty!" she says through clenched teeth. Then takes the sore nipple into her mouth and slowly caresses it while and then flicks it back and forth with her tongue. "Well look at that!" "I should have known poor little orphan Emma would love it rough as she notices the small dark spot on her Emma's under ware had gotten darker and larger.

"You don't want to do this!" Emma pleads. She and Regina have had a complicated relationship but they were friends and she hates that her body continues to betray her and Emma's mind is screaming with confusion as she wants to flee but feels warmth spread through her body then her core as the Queen take her other nipple into her mouth and caresses the injured nipple with her other hand. The brunette then slowly kisses up the blonde's neck and bites her until she draws blood. Emma remembers this time and her mind is screaming as she says, "Please, your majesty stop." "Your body is telling me it wants me to keep going, says the Queen as she drags her hand down Emma's other inner thigh." Emma hates herself for it but she feels a sharp zing down to her core and the wanting as the queen licks down her stomach and across the top of her panties and a whimper escapes her lips as she bites them not wanting make more noise. The Queen moves back up her body and licks the broken bleeding skin on her neck and hovers above the blonde as she looks at her and furrows her brow. The Queen kisses the saviors lips less rough and more slowly this time and is shocked as her own body double crosses her and she feels the heat move down her stomach and she grinds her dress against the saviors leg.

The Queen pulls away in shock. She then realizes the reason that she had been dormant and held down for so long. Regina was black mailed into goodness in order to please the Savior. She realized that her counter part Regina must have been cursed or had been spelled to respond this way to the blonde. Fear of her family's judgement had caused the Evil Queen to be locked away and all of her true feelings to be pushed down as she had to deal with death and heartbreak again and again as she resigned herself to a life of misery as some karmic retribution all to please the blonde and her son. The Queen sees another vision as the blonde pulls back just slightly as if scared of Regina's touch. Emma's eyes look panicked as Regina explains she would lose everyone she loves if she acts on her true feelings and watches as the saviors brows ease as she says the word friends. The realization further provokes the Queen. She sees Regina's unrealized feelings for this wretched savior has caused the once powerful ruler to become sad and small. Regina/Evil Queen had lived through so much loss and the fact that the Savior got her happy pirate ending made her dizzy with rage.

The Queen decides she is going to made the Savior beg and gives her another painful kiss as she bites her lower lip. Emma has gone through every scenario in her mind and sees that there is no way out and she is going to have to survive the onslaught of the Queen. The Queen removes the blind fold and as Emma's eyes focus she sees that the brunette has removed her ostentatious dress and is wearing a tight mid-evil black corset with a black leggings and leather garter belts adorned with buckles. Thin leather straps lead up from her bountiful corset that come together in an ornate chocker. Emma sees the carnivorous look on her face and the eyes are not those of her friend. Emma can't control her own body and she feels new wetness slide between her legs. The Evil Queen smiles and looks at her like she is a lioness about to devour her prey. "Re..My maj..Your majesty, Please" begs Emma. "Regina would not be OK with this." "Well it is a good thing she isn't here then Princess."

The Queen lunges at Emma and takes her bright red nipple back into her mouth. Emma shuts her eyes and does not know what to do as she works the nipple back and forth between her teeth painfully. She begins to ask the Queen to stop and thinks conflicting thoughts knowing is wrong but is quieted by the red lips. The brunette moves down her chest to her stomach and caresses her hands down the blonde's sides and she shivers. The Queen slides down Emma's body like a snake and starts at her ankles and licks up the sides of her legs and traces the insides of her thighs with her Evil tongue. She wads Emma's panties up into a slit between her sex and exposes her lips as a stripe of red lies down her center. Emma looks down and the Queen grins and slowly slides her tongue up one side of Emma's swollen lips along the sides of panties down the other side. Emma's can't control her body and her pelvis bucks up and she cries out. The Queen smiles and wants to tease the princess until she begs for release and wants to make her pay for all of the loss and heartbreak. Emma can't believe this is happening and her throat again betrays her as she moans as the Queen moves back up her body. The Queen slides her panties side to side across her clit and Emma moans while the brunettes hot mouth comes down on her clit and sucks. The Queen takes her pantie covered clit into her mouth and sucks and then assaults it with her tongue through the red fabric. She looks up and sees Emma's flushed chest and can feel her pulse increase as she has her hand over the pulsating artery running through her groin. "Would you like me to continue Ms. Swan?" The Queen calling her Regina's pet name for her when she is in trouble or annoying brings her back to reality. "No, Please the Savior begs. This has to stop." The Evil queen now runs her two fingers back and forth the blonde's smooth slit and feels her wetness grow.

The Queen raises her hand and magically flips Emma onto all fours still bound at her ankles and wrists. She is spread open so that the Queen can admire her prisoner and Emma tries one last attempt to plead with the brunette until she feels the Queens wetness grinding on her ass. Emma immediately groans with pleasure and there is no going back. Something shifts in Emma and she needs to feel Regina. She has always been one that enjoyed giving more than getting in bed and was insanely turned on and wanted to feel the Queen's power rubbing and pleasuring herself against Emma. Emma pushes back and grinds harder against the brunette as she kisses the back of Emma's neck. She magically flips Emma into her back and Emma groans as the back of her swollen head hits the mattress and she remembers the events of the day. She looks into the Queen's eyes and sees pure lust as the brunette crashes into her center. The Queen grinds herself against Emma and can feel her orgasm building. She had only done this once with one other from her past and it had never felt like this. She grabs the blonde curls and pulls her as close as possible and continues to grind her regal sex against the saviors core. Emma is close to getting off herself as she feels the hot liquid splay across her sex as the Queen finishes her orgasm and right as Emma is about to cum she stops and moves away. Emma's eyes go wide as she yells, "No!" The Queen smiles wickedly. I told you that you are going to have to beg me. "She angrily hisses you are going to have to tell me what you want!" Emma tries to get it together and wishes she did not want the Queen to make her feel a release. She has tried to ignore the chemistry they have had for years and talked herself into being with Hook because she honestly had never felt anything like this. She had never wanted anything more. She wanted the Queen to touch her and never stop.

Regina has been tossing and turning and woke herself up moaning. She was on her stomach grinding herself against her bed straining to remember the dream she was just having and feels the drenched spot between her legs. She opens her eyes and she just feels knows in her gut that was was more than a dream. She has a bad feeling creeps over her and somehow knows that she needs to find Emma.


End file.
